Alwyn Fenrir
Email: aur3lie@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Gray Hair Color: Dark Height: 6' Weight: 145 lbs Age: 19 Place of Origin: Morelle, in Cairhien Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 6 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Physical description: Alwyn has dark hair, which he keeps short but never combs so it looks like someone ruffled his hair all the time. He has gray eyes and a soft face which is only broken though by a scar on his chin from a training accident. He is not particularly handsome, but has a boyish charm over him. He is of medium height and has an athletic built from years of training. height: 1.85 metres weight: 145 pounds Background history before the Yards Growing up in Morelle, in the south of Cairhien on a large estate where his father grew fruit and sold that on local markets, Alwyn had a good life. His parents were well off and though not of noble birth, respected as though they were noblemen. He had no brothers and sisters as his mother could not have any more children after she got very sick after Alwyn was born. She lost the ability to bear a child and after five years, his parents stopped trying. They were happy with the son they had and did all they could to teach and train him in all the skills they knew would enhance his life. He lead a protected life, his parents had a nursemaid during his first years and later on there was always someone around to watch Alwyn when he was out playing with other kids or just plucking apples in his father's orchard. When he was older, he had lessons in a small school run by a Blue Aes Sedai who lived in Morelle and taught the children there to read and write as part of her work in the city. She was a strict teacher but for those children who were fortunate enough to be taught by her, she explained to them about the tradition of Daes Dae'mar. Alwyn was curious about the Aes Sedai and earned her trust by doing chores for her and paying attention in her class. He was used to being watched and found that he could tell when someone was keeping an eye on him, seeing as he was never without supervision. The Blue had to leave after teaching for two years, but she had left a good impression on Alwyn who grew up wondering if he could learn from other Aes Sedai as well. When Alwyn was sixteen years old, his parents were still trying to guide his life and making sure that he was always safe. He had fallen out of an apple tree in his father's orchard and broken his arm then. His mother had sat by his bed for three nights, worrying about him. This was reason for Alwyn to wonder about his life, would his mother ever let him go and grow up? He had taken up training in the same school he'd learned from the Aes Sedai, where the local blacksmith taught about weapons and fighting skills. Now that Alwyn was coming of age, he was also growing stronger and found that he liked to work with his hands and head alike. He was a smart kid and the blacksmith had great stories to tell to his students, Alwyn listened. Some of the stories were about two friends of the blacksmith's who were tower guards, protecting the Aes Sedai in the White Tower. One night, Alwyn asked the blacksmith where he could find the White Tower and that same night he made a decision to travel to Tar Valon and apply to train and become a protector of the Aes Sedai. Although his mother was heartbroken by his decision, his father was proud and told his son that his mother would be ok. He just had to write when he had the chance, so she could learn to be proud of him too. Alwyn took the journey down to Tar Valon on his own and took quite long to reach the city as he was not used to riding a horse this long, nor did he know how to navigate through the lands. Finally, after asking the way and finding the city he found the Yards that held the trainees and guards who worked for the Aes Sedai to protect the White Tower. He applied in Ginae's office and was enrolled in the Trainee system, awarded a mentor and started training that same day. Training Days in the Yards Alwyn's training was hard on him and he was not as well prepared as he thought after the training with the blacksmith in his hometown. Alwyn found friends and harsh teachers in the Yards and once every now and then, wrote a long letter to his parents to tell them he was training to become a tower guard. He did not elaborate on the hard training, nor on the bruises or the cut on his chin which would leave a small scar that marked him for the rest of his life. His mother wrote back that she was proud and missed him and hoped that he was happy there. After a year or so, the letters were less frequent as his parents had found peace with his decision. Their work kept them busy and Alwyn was happy to live his life in Tar Valon. After a year or so, Alwyn was allowed to go into Tar Valon with his mentor, where he met a lovely young girl with the most beautiful dark brown eyes. He fell in love with her almost instantly and she loved him for a while. But after half a year or stolen kisses, long talks and dreams in the Grove or by the river, she broke off their love and told Alwyn she wanted to find a man to spend the rest of her life with. He was bound to the Tower and realized that he did not want to give up all that he had learned and all that he served, so he had to let her go. It was hard for him to let go of her as he was really fond of the girl and he became more quiet from it. A year later, he saw her again round bellied and happy with her husband and her growing family. Then Alwyn realized that she was the girl his mother would have liked him to marry and he finally felt that he could let go of his family and the protection his parents had given him all his life. Alwyn's training has led to him choosing weapons now and has chosen a two-handed long sword and two small daggers. My plan for him is to do some training and then let him go through the ceremony to become a Tower Guard in service of the Aes Sedai of the White Tower. Category:WS 6 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios